random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/No Love For Tracer
Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx (shows Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in the basement playing Overwatch) Female voice (on screen): Victory! Lincoln: Another round won! (Ronnie Anne clapping) Ronnie Anne: Can I try? Lincoln: Sure. (hands the controller) Just letting you know, some of the heroes are pretty hard to master. Pick which one seems easiest to manouver. Ronnie Anne: How about her? (TV screen shows Tracer being selected) Lincoln: Sure! Lots of people main Tracer in the game. She has a good weapon too. (The game begins) Teenage boy's voice (in voice channel): Why are you playing as Tracer? Ronnie Anne: My friend told me she has a good weapon. Teenage boy's voice (in voice channel): You're a girl! Shouldn't you be playing as Mercy?! Hahahaaaa! Lincoln: She wouldn't, because playing as Mercy is very stressful. And stress is what you're putting on her shoulders! Teenage boy's voice (in voice channel): Awwh, look! It's her night in shining armour! Lincoln: Knock it off, guys! You're hurting her feelings! Teenage boy's voice (in voice channel): She'll never get anywhere playing as Tracer! She should be playing as Mercy! (Ronnie Anne shakily goes back to the start to switch to Mercy.) Lincoln: Ronnie Anne... don't listen to him! (Ronnie Anne moves out of the character selection screen) (Ronnie Anne, as Mercy, jumps out of the starting place and goes out with her team.) Teenage boy's voice (in voice channel): You're Mercy now, great! Now come here! I need healing! Ronnie Anne: I don't know how to heal! Lincoln: Point the little thing in the center at him and fire away! (Ronnie Anne pushes the RT button until her finger can take no more. Miroir then peeks into the room, notices Ronnie Anne crying, and decides not to get involved) Miroir: (poor Ronnie. I wish I could get the message across that she shouldn't listen to that meanie...) (Cut to Miroir at the restaurant, waiting for his toast) Miroir: (humming Lusamine's Theme from Pokemon Sun) (Miroir notices Lincoln) Miroir: Lincoln? Lincoln: Yeah? Miroir: I'd like to talk to you. About Overwa- Lusamine: Here's your order. Miroir: Thank you. (spreads Flora butter over the toast) So Lincoln, I noticed Ronnie getting bullied by some freak in the voice chat. Lincoln: Yeah, and she kind of fell into his spell. Miroir: Well, I've been through a lot of bullying since I started on social media! I need a countermeasure and I need it fast! Lincoln: Maybe we can come up with it while playing Overwatch? Miroir: Great idea! (Cut to Miroir and Lincoln setting up a game of Overwatch - more specifically, a Control the Point game on Lijang Towers) Miroir: I'll play as Tracer. I've seen her gameplay on YouTube and it looks like my style. (Miroir selects Tracer. The game begins) Miroir: Quick question, dude. Lincoln: Yeah? Miroir: What are the controls? Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript